


Toxic

by miaomiao2016



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao2016/pseuds/miaomiao2016
Summary: 以士郎被英灵卫宫捡到为前提的展开.





	

（一）  
白发英灵在铺天盖地的黑暗与烈焰中现身，面前是被毁灭殆尽的世界。  
  
英灵表情漠然地向前走去，钢灰色的眼瞳中闪耀着冷锐的光。  
的确是了不得的惨剧。但是，因为人类贪婪自私的本性，这样的事不是常常上演吗？  
  
对周遭如同出自地狱的黑色火焰毫不在意，他跨过堆积的残破尸体。视野因灼烧般的高热空气而扭曲，天地之间除了火焰燃烧炸裂的声音便再无声息。  
但是，英灵确定他听到了一声微弱的呼救。  
细小的声音却使灵魂深处猛地震动，坚定地迈向前方的脚步瞬间一顿。  
  
体力不支的男孩摔入黑泥，拼尽最后一丝气力也想爬起。他的发丝即便沾染了黑泥也红得鲜艳，琥珀般的眼眸中仅存的光芒折射着强烈的求生意念。  
英灵定睛看去，冰冷色调的眼因震惊而睁大，又被无奈之色所填满。  
这个小鬼，就是未来的“卫宫士郎”啊……  
  
英灵有力的手覆上对方纤细的脖颈，最终却放弃将垂死生命扼杀的念头，转而轻触小小脸颊上的灼伤。  
手指碰触引起的刺痛，让男孩已然意识涣散的眼眸再度聚起焦来。像是看见了救命稻草，他条件反射般地将手伸出去。  
“不怕我吗，小鬼。”男人的声音很低，很冷，却牢牢握住了他的手。  
  
男孩愣愣地任白发男人将自己脸颊轻轻托起，将不知名的温柔力量传入自己体内。他暖色的眼瞳眨了眨：“不怕呀。你……不是救了我？”  
“嗯。”男人再度回答，却仿佛和自己生气似地带有情绪。  
“谢谢。”男孩扬起脸，将最干净的笑容给予陌生人。  
  
“真是……没办法啊。”男孩听见男人的叹息。之后，他被抱了起来。

 

（二）  
英灵走入小小的院落。属于炒蛋的浓郁香气，令他微微挑眉。  
  
这处住所是“卫宫士郎”在冬木市大火后从政府那里得到的补助。他终究还是将对方名字改掉，而单纯地相信着他的男孩毫无异议。  
自己，是不是又犯蠢了呢？想要将小鬼的人生推向完全不同的方向，却还是将这个名字给予对方。如此行径，何其矛盾。  
  
“Emiya！”  
少年打开拉门跑出来，稚气的脸庞因单纯的快乐而闪闪发光。  
  
“小鬼。”坐在廊下的英灵有点无奈地打了招呼。  
即便悄声无息，少年也总能第一时间跑出来迎接他——是灵魂同源的缘故吗？  
“今天一起吃饭吗？我的手艺已经很好了！”仿佛没有察觉英灵的冷淡，少年兴致满满地提议，眼中的期待令英灵无法开口拒绝，“来尝尝我的料理吧！”  
英灵打量着少年。初见时少年虚弱暗淡的脸庞已经变得粉嫩，只是身体依旧纤细。  
应当多锻炼一下才行。  
  
冬木市大火已经过去五年，自己只能在执行任务后的短暂间隙出现在少年面前。对方虽然心怀不舍，却从未胡搅蛮缠；心存疑虑，却选择继续信任。  
英灵微微抿唇：“暂且不说这个，”他忽地将少年扯到面前，“小鬼，你体内的魔力不足了。”  
少年听话地任男人将自己扯过去、揽住自己的腰，白皙的脸已然通红，连热切注视英灵的目光也飘了开来。  
英灵叹了口气：“只是为了维持生命而已。当初救你时用了魔力，没想到会形成奇怪的通道。如果你讨厌，不做也无所谓。”  
“我并没有讨厌。”少年红着脸摇摇头，“那时候，多谢你救我。只是，麻烦你了。如果你讨厌的话……”  
这个，就是不会责怪别人、不会为自己考虑的“卫宫士郎”。  
  
自嘲地勾起唇角，英灵吻上少年的唇。  
最初并非心怀感情去做这种事，然而现在轻车熟路地撬开少年的唇勾住对方的舌，心中却毫无排斥。纠缠住青涩的舌尖，英灵将魔力一点点传递给对方。  
少年的呼吸乱了节奏，忽深忽浅地汲取英灵口中的水液与为数不多的氧气。意识到这点，英灵皱着眉放开少年，在对方大口呼吸时再度吻了过去。  
  
只是为了维持对方的生命——最初就只是这样没错。  
但眼下，自己的心情已经复杂不堪，而且，不可抑止。  
  
一吻结束，原本直直跪在英灵身边的少年只能趴在对方肩上喘息。  
英灵鲜有地未曾出言讥讽，只是轻柔地揽住了少年的肩：“这么久都没习惯吗？果然还是个小鬼。”  
“如果……”少年没有和英灵斗嘴，“如果能一直这样就好了。”  
“噢？你是指……”英灵低沉的声音晕染了揶揄的笑意。  
“才、才不是指被你亲吻什么的！”少年大声辩解，“只是，如果Emiya你能留下来，我们一起生活，那就太好了。”  
英灵没有回应，只是玩弄着少年火红的发丝。  
  
眼前的“卫宫士郎”，这个生命轨迹被自己改变的少年，尚未许下无望的理想，眼中注视的就只有自己一人。  
一起生活会很快乐吧？  
只是，成为英灵的自己，已经无法回头了。

 

（三）  
英灵在聚少离多的岁月中看着昔日的小鬼抽长身形，在某个得以共处的午后拿起弓箭。  
“Emiya也喜欢弓道吗？”射中红心的少年看过来。  
“嗯，”英灵一语双关，语气苦涩，“喜欢的心情，大概和你一样吧。”  
少年困惑地看了英灵一会儿，忽然跑过来扯住他：“那就一起来啊。”  
那个下午，英灵就这样被迫加入了与少年的弓道比试，却并不讨厌。  
  
或许因为是这小鬼的缘故。  
对方与“卫宫士郎”已经南辕北辙，灵魂深处却仿佛仍旧留存与自己的共鸣。甚至，对方所在之处，就是自己身为英灵的唯一避风港。  
  
只是，卫宫士郎其人的命运，似乎是上天注定，无法扭转。  
在扶住疲惫少年的一刻，英灵因对方体内流转的魔力而脸色一变。  
那并非来源于自己，而是源于少年体内启动的魔术回路。  
“小鬼，你开始学习魔术了？”  
“对呀。”少年坦然地扬起头来，“体内意外地产生了魔力，所以就磕磕绊绊地锻炼至今。如果我能制造魔力，你也可以轻松一些。”  
  
是吗？不是为了“正义”，而是为了自己？  
但是，之后的事情发展，谁说的清楚呢？  
  
带着些许烦躁，英灵粗暴地吻住了怀中的少年。  
分明可以将少年尚不成熟的魔术回路彻底毁掉，却已经狠不下心来。  
被正义所困，或是被情束缚；“卫宫士郎”，何其可笑。  
  
少年似乎被英灵少有的粗暴惊到，但很快便温柔地拥住了对方。  
少年的安抚熄灭了英灵的怒火，却以生涩的回应点燃了男人的欲望。不知从何时起，和室中纠缠的二人已是浑身赤裸，滚烫的肌肤紧紧贴在一起。  
  
赤裸的少年在充满情欲的挑逗下不安地颤抖，却咬牙将自己的全部奉上，姿态宛如献祭的羔羊：“这次，你也可以使用我的魔力了吧，Emiya？”  
英灵将少年的双腿分开，闻言不禁僵了一瞬。  
侵犯天真的小鬼——而且还是与自己灵魂相连之人，真是太差劲了。  
与少年纯净的无私目光相对，英灵愈发感到懊恼。只是，也并未停下。  
  
英灵将自己深深埋入少年体内，过程缓慢又坚定。男人的器官嵌入最深处，彼此骨血仿佛也要互相融合。  
“唔……”少年在疼痛中流下眼泪，却还是紧紧抱住了侵犯自己的男人。尽管青涩身躯所蒙受的苦痛皆是面前之人给予，但除了对方，他眼中便再也装不下其他任何东西。  
  
“等一下就会好受的。”英灵少见地安慰对方，手指轻轻捻住少年胸前柔嫩的乳尖。  
“嗯……！”少年发出压抑的惊呼，轻轻扭了下身子。  
身体被强行打开的痛苦，在适应后转变为狂喜。少年婉转呻吟着迎合压在自己身上的男人，身体自发地将入侵的坚挺吞没得更深。  
静寂安详的和室之内，弥漫着青涩的呻吟与低沉的喘息。拥有着同一起源灵魂的二人，以绝佳默契，将彼此推上欲望的最高峰。

 

（四）  
“要怎样才能赢得圣杯呢？身为魔术师的你，一定有答案吧？”少年一脸苦恼地注视手背上的火红令咒，却全然没有放弃参战的打算。  
  
听到这句话，英灵的目光霎时锐利起来，眼中仿佛有怒焰在燃烧。  
“真是不知天高地厚的小鬼啊。十年前的大火，你忘记了吗？”  
“那是因为有人许下了邪恶的愿望吧？只要用它来做正确的事就好。我想,如果能用来圣杯维护正义，消除战争,那就太好了。”  
  
“是吗？你这白痴，该不会听信了谁的花言巧语吧？你这副天真的模样，被卷进去也只是送死。”英灵咬牙，忽地将魔力在手中凝聚成刀，“你就和我比试一下吧。如果你连我都跨不过去，是不可能赢得圣杯的。”  
少年不可能胜过自己。英灵很清楚这一点。  
如果悲剧已然注定，倒不如将对方杀死在这里。  
  
这样作想的英灵将少年以魔术塑造的武器尽皆毁坏，甚至割烂了对方的衣服；然而，利刃触及少年肌肤的一刻，却猛然收了回去。  
不懈抵抗的少年捉住机会，将英灵扑倒在地。  
  
“愚蠢的小鬼，”英灵冷冷道，“根本不懂我的用心。”  
“你才是……根本不懂我的想法。”少年捉住英灵胸前的衣襟，突然喊了出来，“战争消失的话，你不是也可以停止战斗了吗？”  
英灵钢铁般冰冷的眼瞳瞪大了。  
“我才不是什么都不懂的小鬼。每次来见我的时候，你都带着鲜血与烈火的气息……就像来自于战场。”少年用近乎哽咽的声音说道，“我只是……想拯救你而已……”  
英灵猛地翻身将少年压住，用炽烈的吻封住了对方的话语。  
  
与先前温柔克制的情事不同，眼下英灵的动作像是要将少年撕裂般粗暴，又像是要将少年融入骨血般热烈。察觉到危险气息，少年不安地挣扎，身体却在熟悉的挑逗中软了下去。  
英灵的手在少年柔软白皙的皮肤上一路下滑，感受着少年情动的颤抖。  
单薄的胸膛上，浅粉色的乳尖因兴奋充血而缓缓绽放。心怀爱怜地俯下头，英灵轻轻含住了少年的微微变硬的乳尖。  
“嗯……”少年发出甜腻的呻吟，向英灵怀中蹭了蹭，青涩的身体与英灵肌肉坚实的身躯紧密贴合，缓缓摩擦。  
  
尚未成年的身躯格外容易被情欲俘获，因为记住了一直以来被男人爱抚侵犯的感觉，仅仅是感受到对方近在咫尺的气息，双眼便已浸染情动的色彩。英灵将手指试探着刺入少年的后穴，并不意外地发现少年那里已经湿软不堪。  
英灵叹了口气：“你啊，真是……”  
在英灵说完之前，少年用力调转两人的位置，自己坐了上去，将男人挺立的性器埋入体内。  
“我不想……和你分开。”少年忍着疼痛上下动作，水雾弥漫的眼只能容纳面前的白发男人，“我想……和你在一起……”  
英灵忽地挺身撞击少年体内的敏感点，令对方的言语化为情动的呻吟。  
在大力的冲撞中，少年眼中的湿意终于化为泪水，顺绯红的脸颊蜿蜒而下。只是，尽管难耐的呻吟令话语支离破碎，他还是固执地诉说自己的心情：“看着你疲惫而来，绝望而去……这样的事……我才不要……”  
  
——别再说了，这种荒谬的话。  
——这样的情感，根本就和正义的理想一样绝望。  
  
虽然这样想，英灵却在少年彻底脱力之际扶住对方纤细的腰，坐起来将少年揽入怀中。身体姿势的改变带来前所未有的深入，少年惊叫出声：“等等……”  
英灵吻住在沉浸于情欲胡言乱语的少年，心怀深邃的恨意与晦涩的爱意，用力吸吮少年的舌尖。说不清道不明的复杂情感通通被宣泄在情事之中，英灵咬紧牙关挺动身体，一次次将自己埋入只属于自己的青涩身体。  
后穴被大力冲撞的少年不堪承受地低声啜泣，无力的双手固执地攀附在男人肩上，像是怕对方跑掉。只是，早已习惯了男人碰触的身体眼下仍旧渴求对方的侵犯，小穴收缩着吞吐巨大的性器，甬道内的软肉焦灼地纠缠滚烫的入侵者，甘美的水液随性器进出而不住分泌，在进出之间打湿身下的床单。  
  
——分明只是小鬼而已……真是淫荡啊。  
——不过，让小鬼变成这幅德行，说白了，还是自己的责任。  
在两人紧拥彼此一同到达高潮时，英灵扭过少年满是泪痕的脸庞，温柔地轻吻了一下对方湿润的眼。  
  
——所以，不负起责任来不行啊。  
累极的少年很快沉沉睡去，手却死死捉住英灵的手臂，像是怕他离去。英灵好笑地摇摇头，将身体隐于空气中又再度现形，以此摆脱少年的禁锢。  
该是自己离开的时候了吧？  
英灵想着，将一直带在身上的项链取下，轻轻塞入少年手中。  
因为彼此的放纵，身为英灵的自己，已经和眼前的小鬼建立了相当强烈的联系。有这枚项链作为媒介，如果对方当真被卷入圣杯战争，也必然会与自己成为主从。  
当然，一直以为自己只是魔术师的少年会发火，但那可以之后再解释。  
  
英灵再度俯身端详熟睡的少年。  
——对于是自己又不是自己的存在，自己已经放不下了。  
——与对方相处， 即便是深陷荒诞可笑命运的自己，也能感到少许安慰。  
  
不再压抑情感的热烈亲吻，落在毫无所觉的少年唇上。  
——如果注定要绝望，如果注定要毁灭。  
——那么，就在与你的拥吻中，看清自我毁灭的那个瞬间吧。


End file.
